Forgotten Supplies
by Will's Piratexshannonx
Summary: What does Wanda do when she finds out she's on her period and there's nothing left to use? This is a one-shot story.


**Forgotten Supplies**

Ian and Jared decided to go out on another raid, we were running low on supplies. Melanie and I decided to skip out on this one and hang out with Jamie. The last time Jamie went out on a raid he almost got caught. Therefore, Jeb didn't allowed him to go on another raid for a while. Jamie wasn't too happy about it.

The boys left a couple of days ago so they should be back any minute now. All of a sudden I heard Melanie groan.

"What's wrong, Mel?" I asked.

"Nothing, just these stupid cramps. I'm gonna go to my room and grab some advil. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure" I replied. Melanie was never a happy person when she was on her period. She was always very grumpy and said that I was lucky that I only had to go through it starting last year. She's had it since she was 10 and she's 20 now, I felt terrible for her. Melanie really appreciated it when I was around to make her feel better. We would always comfort each other, we had ours two weeks after each other. Ever since I switched hosts, Mel and I have become inseparable.

While I was trying to help Melanie get over it, we heard the sound of a motor and we jumped to our feet and made our way to the entrance to the cave. Ian was the first to come out. He ignored Jared's asking for help and signaled that he'd help in a minute. He made his way over and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much." Ian said while staring at my eyes.

"You were only gone a couple of days" I chuckled.

"A couple of minutes is enough for me to miss you" I swear, Ian was probably the sweetest and nicest person I had ever met. With there being nothing but silence, Ian pressed his lips to mine.

There was suddenly a big clapping sound right next to mine and Ian's ears that hurt really badly.

Jared spoke out, "Yes, I love my woman too. We have a lot of people in these caves that would be very mad at us if we didn't bring them their stuff to the supply room." Once I switched hosts, not only did Mel and I become good friends, but Jared really started to hang out with me, not just because of Mel, but because he finally liked me for who I was.

Ian smiled at me and I chuckled. Mel and I offered to help them carry the stuff down. That was before I realized how heavy it all was. My new body hadn't accustomed to everything yet. I was working really hard every single day to get my bodies muscles to be just like Melanie's. Melanie had the perfect body. Perfect shape, perfect muscle, and perfect weight. My body had a good shape and was thinner than Melanie's, but had no muscle whatsoever.

I was ecstatic when it was all over, and just like every other time Ian got back from a raid, we would celebrate, just the two of us. We never had sex. Not only did I not want to bring a child into a world like this and live it's life in a cave, but I wasn't ready to have it. And even though Ian is a man with needs, he is a perfect gentleman that respects my wishes. That's what I love about him.

We made our way to our 'queen' sized beds- we pushed both of our twins beds together. Ian randomly picked me up and pushed us both onto the bed, I was left with giggles.

Ian was laughing at me. "What are you so giggly about?"

"You!" I happily exclaimed.

Ian decided to take advantage of the moment. He crawled on top of me and began to kiss my neck. "Good or Bad?" he asked.

I was too lost in pleasure to answer, so I just moaned instead. He took that as good. He made his way north kissing every part of me until he found my lips. I grabbed his face in my hands. He reached his hand behind my back and began to soothingly rub. I was the one to break the kiss and roll him over so I could lay on his chest. We were both panting.

"That never gets old," he chuckled. I chuckled with him, I couldn't help it.

We decided to go for it again that night. Nothing but kissing each other, and that's the way I liked it.

______________________________________________________________________

Two weeks passed and I groaned, realizing that my date for my period was tomorrow. I was on my way back to my room from the kitchen.

A sharp pain all of a sudden hit my stomach, which could only mean one thing. I ran to the bathroom to double check and yup, I was right. _Crap! _ There was a big red stain right in the middle of my underwear. I hated it when I was early- even if it was only a day. Now I had to change my underwear, luckily I didn't get anything on my pants.

I headed straight for mine and Ian's room. Ian was there. And even though I was an adult, I still hated it when Ian was around and I was on my period rushing for pads or a tampon. I opened my drawer and pulled out another pair of underwear. I moved my fingers down to the next drawer to find nothing but pants. I put my underwear down.

I always put my pads and tampons in my pants drawer.

"Ian?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yeah?" he turned around and replied.

"Did you move anything around in my pants drawer?" Ian gave me a confused look.

"No. Why?" he still had on that confused look.

Just like always for the stupidest things, I began to panic. "Where's Mel?"

"Out on the field, Wanda. Wanda? Wanda? Wanda!" I wasn't really paying all that much attention to him. He finally caught it though when he shouted my name. "Please tell me what's wrong?" I just shook my head and ran for Melanie's room.

_Thank god._ No one was there, I didn't want anyone to see me going around in Mel and Jared's stuff. I opened all of her drawers not sure of which drawer it would be in. I found nothing, I was so desperate I even moved to Jared's drawers just to double check that Melanie didn't keep extras in their. All I found was pants, shirts and stupid blue boxers!

I ran out of their room and made my way towards the fields. _Crap!_ I could feel myself begin to leak in my pants and if I waited too long, people would start to notice. I hated that. Once I made my way to field, I searched the entire area. There was no Melanie. I instantly spotted Jared. "Jared!" He turned around and waved at me as I ran towards him.

I was really panting now from all my running. _Stupid body!_ "Where's Melanie?" It took him a minute to remember where she was exactly. I was beginning to get a little impatient.

"Oh!" Thank god he remembered. "She's in the kitchen grabbing some lunch." That was on the other side of the cave.

I groaned from the sharp pains that increasingly pounded on my stomach. "Come on!" I whispered to myself. Being such a great listener that he is, Jared didn't miss it and suddenly became shocked.

"Why? What's wrong?!" I did the same thing to him that I did to Ian. I just shook my head and ran for the kitchen. I knew with all the running that I was probably dripping by now, it was so gross. My first day was always the worst.

When I got to the kitchen I finally found Melanie. She noticed me and motioned for me to sit down with her.

"Melanie. I gotta make this quick. Where do you keep your extra supply of pads and/or tampons?" I whispered it to her, not wanting to embarrass myself. She looked worried.

"Um. I'm all out. I used all of them up two weeks ago. Jared was gonna go on a keep raid in a week to grab some more. Go check the supply room, there might be some in there." I hugged her and mouthed _thank you_.

I was really starting to get tired of running with this weak body and slowed down. _Come on and run faster! _I told myself. I still couldn't make myself go faster _Do you want everyone to see you leaking?_ I finally found the strength and began to run faster.

The supply room wasn't that far away. I began to become a little more relieved.

I opened the door to the supply room and looked thoroughly. You had to in this room, there was so much stuff in here, it was easy to miss what you were looking for. Luckily though, Jared and Ian were thoughtful enough to put everything in alphabetical order. They hung signs on the walls with a letter on it so you knew where to look for your stuff that started with that letter. I made my way to the 'P' section for a pad. I skimmed it once, twice, three time. "Damn it," I muttered. There weren't any left. I tried to stay calm as I made my way to the 'T' section in search of a tampon. I found a big box that read **Tampons **on the front of it. I breathed out a breath of relief.

I opened the box. I gasped and again found not one damn tampon. This is just my luck today. I'm out, Mel is out, even the supply room is out. I felt like letting out all of my anger. And on top of all of this, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night for some strange reason so I was already grumpy enough as it is. Since there was almost no hope, I just walked back to my room, probably leaving a trail. I'm such a dramatic person and I hate myself for it.

It was a long walk- in my version. My room was the farthest away from the supply room and I knew it was starting to get dark outside 'cause the light at the end of the cave dimmed more and more every couple of minutes.

After about five minutes, I finally made it to my room. Ian wasn't there and I was glad. Usually when I build up so much anger like the way I just did from the last half an hour, and my problem doesn't get resolved, I usually just breakdown and cry. I'm an emotional person, it's just the way I am.

I didn't cry as much as I thought I would. Luckily, they were just little tears. I was sitting in the corner of room on the floor feeling all wet and yucky. I didn't want to sit on anything else knowing that I would stain it. It was probably half an hour later and I decided to move to another corner in the room. That old spot was getting pretty uncomfortable.

I assumed that it was dinner time 'cause I heard Ian calling out my name. He entered the room and skimmed it finding nothing. Just as he was about to leave, he spotted something and then found out it was me.

"Wanda? It's time for dinner. What are you doing? Why are you sitting in the corner?" Ian always had so many questions.

"I'm just really upset right now." I turned away from him. I was trying so hard to hide the fact that I was crying. I doubt Ian bought it by the way my voice cracked when I spoke.

"What happened?" I just shook my head, I wished that this week would just be over. "Come on, Wanda. I love you and I won't hold it against you. You know that." That was true, he never did that to me. That's one of the things that I loved about him.

I repositioned myself and got up. I didn't want to tell him this while I was sitting on floor. He helped me up and hugged me. Then he spoke, "Okay, now tell me, Wanda."

I was still crying, so I knew there would be a lot of cracking in my voice. "I'm on m-y p-period and I just spend the last half an hour crying over the fact that the half an hour before that I spent the entire time going all around cave trying to find a p-pad or a tampon!" I cried against his chest.

He was trying to soothe me by rubbing my back. "Is that you were all shaky when you asked me if I moved anything around in your pants drawer?" I just nodded against his chest.

"I went all the way over to Melanie's to look for some, but she didn't have any," My crying was beginning to get a bit softer. "Then I went to the field and she wasn't there, so Jared told me to go find her in the kitchen and then she told me to go to the supply room. I had already been running really hard and was leaking. I was getting so frustrated and then when I got to the supply room there was none left." I got up from my spot to go to the nightstand and grab three tablets of Advil, I had to at least soothe my cramps.

When I turned around Ian was looking at something at my waist, then he immediately looked back up. I knew what he was looking at. When I turned around and left for the Advil, he probably noticed my stained, red butt.

When I spoke again, my tears started. "And now even if I change my clothes and go to dinner, after sitting there for a while. Once I get up to leave, people will probably n-notice." I looked down and spoke again. "You guys forgot to stock up, didn't you?" I was trying so hard not to be angry with Ian, how was he supposed to remember to grab pads?

He walked over to me and cupped my cheeks in his hand causing me to look at him.

"Yes, we forgot. I'm so sorry Wanda." He looked so sad. I just nodded my head trying to show him that I understood. He kissed me quickly on the lips. Once we broke apart his eyes moved to both corners of the rooms where I previously sat and marked.

"Were you sitting there?" I nodded. Ian just stared at me, and then suddenly, he lifted his eyebrows in excitement. "You know what we could do?" I just stood there clueless.

"We could grab one of my really thick socks." I just pushed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"One day, a couple of years ago. My sister was on her period and she was all out of pads and tampons and neither of my parents were home and I wasn't old enough to drive. So she just randomly came into my room and went into my sock drawer. I was really mad that day and yelled at her to get out of my room. I promised to tell on her for something bad she did in the past and then she just yelled at me telling me that she was on period and needed it. It lasted her a couple of hours until our parents got home and my mom took her to the store." Ian unhooked myself from him and reached for our sock drawer and pulled out one of his really thick socks.

He motioned with his finger for me to come to him. "While I go get us our dinner, you change your clothes and use the sock. I know it sounds lame, but just try it."

"Jeb and Mel are gonna want to know why I'm not going to be there." I pointed out.

"I'll just tell them that you're not feeling well and I'm gonna keep you company." I nodded. Ian walked over to me and kissed me quickly again. He left immediately. I took his advice and tried it. I left my stained clothes on the floor to the side of the room. It's a good thing that I didn't like that underwear or pants. They were too stained to even try to wash now, I would have to throw them out. Ian was only gone five minutes before he came back.

"So...how do you feel." he asked.

"Weird. It's not a bad weird though." He smiled and handed me my food.

"So, I still have a whole week of this. What are we, I gonna do? You are so lucky you're a guy, you men don't have to go through as much as us women ya know?" He chuckled.

"I'll talk to Jared tonight and see if we can try a quick raid tomorrow. And in the mean time, with as many socks as I have and can re-use. You can just keep using my socks. I'll get some new ones while on the raid." I was really happy he was doing all of this for me, I leaned in and kiss him passionately. Then I backed away with a weird look.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry," I said. "You just taste like mashed potatoes." He smirked at me and took my food from me and set both mine and his on the nightstand. I knew what was coming. He leapt out from the other side of the bed and pounced onto me.

"Do I?" he sarcastically asked. He began to kiss passionately yet again and wouldn't allow me to break the kiss until I gasping. He laughed and proceeded with the kissing.

**A/N: I always thought about this reading the host, and wondering what they would do if it happened. So I just decided to make a story out of it. I know, it was a little cheesy, but that's just the way I write. Thanks for reading. Please leave me really good reviews.**


End file.
